


Breathe

by Tearsaresalty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breathplay, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearsaresalty/pseuds/Tearsaresalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru and Hajime incorporate breath play in their sex lives and despite Tooru's endless apprehensions, things turn out better than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This trope just wouldn't leave my mind -- I am just hoping now I'll be able to think of something else. Enjoy ~

Tooru had seen a lot of beautiful things; the flowers blooming during spring; the colors of the sea when the sun sets; his miraculous serve landing on the enemy's court without anyone able to move; the awards hanging on the wall of his room back at home; Iwaizumi Hajime hopping on his lap, lips parted and wet, breathing quick and shallow and eyes closed in bliss.

The last one had to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. Tooru would definitely sit back and enjoy the sight.

It had been so awkward at first, when their adolescent inexperience made their movements clumsy, when their fingers fumbled with sheets, skin, condoms, lube, sensations... But it got better every time until it got so good, it left both of them panting and dazed for hours. Hajime was always so open with his reactions, so honest, vocalizing his pleasure and frowning at his discomfort. He allowed Tooru to try on him all these things he read about in the magazines, he understood and accepted all of Tooru's whims - bondage, blindfolds, spanking - and Tooru watched him come undone, his name on Hajime's lips like a prayer.

Tooru couldn't ask for anything else.

Hajime's thick arms wrapped around his neck and their lips met in a desperate kiss which spread a vicious flame on Tooru's insides. He pushed the body in his arms against the mattress, a moan leaving his lips when Hajime's fingernails dug in his back.

"Do it."

Tooru's movements ceased and gave his lover a long, thoughtful look. Green eyes full of lust were staring up at him, urging him, almost pleading him but Tooru still hesitated.

"I don't want to hurt you."

Hajime huffed. "You won't hurt me, dumbass. We did the research together, didn't we?"

They did. They spent hours in front of Tooru's computer screen, discussing everything, yet Tooru had done tons of research on his own too. Just to be sure; super sure. But somehow, something inside of him made him hold back.

"What if something goes wrong?"

Hajime laid flat on his back and bared his neck. Tooru's hands twitched in need.

"I trust you. _Blindly_."

Something pulled at Tooru's heart. Hajime always trusted him more than he deserved...but watching the unblemished skin of Hajime's neck spread oh so shamelessly in front of his eyes, tempted him more than an oasis in the desert.

Tooru's odd fascination with Hajime's neck wasn't something new. From the very early stages of their relationship Tooru had shown his particular preference for that part of his lover's body, often spending a good amount of time showering it with love, kisses and bite marks. That guilty pleasure of his was justified though, simply because Hajime's neck was long, thick-corded and beautiful like the rest of him, as well as very sensitive which meant that Hajime also had a great time when Tooru got into these necking moods of his.

However, Tooru's fixation progressively became more... _aggressive_. Somehow, his lips and tongue and teeth weren't the sensations which satisfied him enough, so they were quickly replaced by his fingers. He loved tracing the sides, the strong-looking muscles, he loved feeling Hajime's pulse thumbing subtly underneath the pad of his thumb; he loved the way his hands were big enough to wrap almost completely around it. It _aroused_ him. More than he would like to admit.

Hajime asked him about it one day, _what's with you and my neck_ , and Tooru was caught off guard. Honest to God, he wasn't sure of what to answer, so he just settled with a plain, _I just really like your neck, Iwa-chan_ , and the conversation ended at that.

It wasn't long before Hajime was talking to him about the joys of breath play.

"B-Breath play?"

"Yeah," the brunet shrugged, "Also called erotic asphyxiation. Basically, you manipulate your lover's breathing either with a ligature or manually, with hands."

Tooru licked his lips nervously. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you seem very fond of wrapping your hands around my throat," Hajime stated, unfazed, "Thought you might wanted to practice this... If you want, you can."

Tooru could see it; he could see Hajime gasping for air underneath him, Tooru's name hoarse on his tongue and _holy_ _shit_ , a jolt of pleasure zig-zagged its way up and down his spine. Suppressing a shiver, Tooru laughed it off with a, "Kinky aren't we, Iwa-chan?"

Ironically, Tooru was the kinkiest of the two.

Little did Tooru know that he would be trying this out next time they were having sex.

However, it didn't go well. Hajime almost lost consciousness during the act while Tooru almost had a heart attack. _I won't do this ever again_ , he mentally promised as he apologized to his lover for days.

However, Hajime - being the God-sent angel that he was - wasn't mad at him. Okay, he _did_ smack Tooru for doing something like this without consulting with him in advance, as well as for the bruises Tooru's fingers left on his skin, but he encouraged Tooru to do it again if he wanted, after they had finished researching everything together of course.

After completing the research, though, Tooru was even more afraid. Learning about all the things that could go wrong - about the looming death because of insufficient oxygen supply to the brain, about the fracture of a thing called thyroid cartilage - filled him with immense anxiety. He would rather shoot himself directly on the head than do something which might hurt or, God forbid, _kill_ Hajime. The brunet of course tried to talk him out of it; he just said that it was okay, that he trusted Tooru and that if Tooru wanted to indulge into breath play again, he would gladly oblige.

_I am loved by an angel,_ was the most frequent thought in Tooru's head at that time (all of the time).

Yet, he had never expected Hajime to ask for it, to beg him with his eyes. He chuckled breathlessly, without humor. "How can you believe in me so much?"

"I always believe in you," Hajime smiled, "To make up for the times you forget to believe in yourself."

Tears stung Tooru's eyes and he leaned down to give Hajime's neck a gentle kiss. Then his lips sought out his lover's ear, words spilling out of his mouth in the form of a trembling whisper.

"You make me feel invincible."

Hajime laughed, holding him tight in his strong arms. "That doesn't mean you're not a dumbass, though."

Brown eyes rolled derisively - he was being emotional goddamn it - and Tooru half-heartedly glared at his smirking lover as he sat back up. He didn't feel the need to reply to that snarky remark and thankfully Hajime didn't want to provoke him either. With a sigh, Tooru finally glanced at his hands, clenching them into fists before spreading them out again. Then he looked up at Hajime who gazed at him with half-lidded eyes. "Are you sure you want this?"

"I already told you that, _yes_ , I am."

Tooru swallowed and stretched his fingers, the space between his thumb and forefinger gently coming in contact with the skin right under Hajime's chin. He let out a shaky exhale. "What's the safe word?"

" _Kageyama_."

"Iwa-chan!"

Hajime laughed heartily, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "I'm just playing! It's _red_."

Tooru, however, was still pouting. "Are you trying to make me lose my boner by mentioning Tobio-chan at a time like this?"

"That's the last thing I want right now."

"Then stop mentioning other people's names when I'm trying to have sex with you."

"Yes, captain."

Tooru rolled his eyes all over again but didn't say anything else. Hajime liked to rile him up during sex, he claimed that he liked it when Tooru got aggressive and perhaps he was right because they _did_ kinda have the best sex after fights. Nevertheless, Tooru gathered all his focus once again, dragging a deep breath and as his hips slowly started to move again, he carefully pressed down against Hajime's throat.

Hajime tightened around him. "Harder," he breathed.

Suppressing a shiver, Tooru pressed harder, his hips bucking faster but his eyes never left Hajime's face. He was waiting for Hajime to tell him to stop, to tell him that he was doing it wrong, that he was hurting, that--

He didn't expect the gasping moan that escaped his lover's lips. "More," Hajime murmured.

"What if I hurt you-"

"More, Tooru."

Swallowing his nerves, Tooru complied to his lover's request. He could hear Hajime's breaths coming in and out more difficulty than before, he could feel Hajime's pulse surging under his fingertips and Tooru relieved the pressure for a few seconds, before reapplying it once again. That beautiful body writhed under him, around him; Hajime's nails left burning trails on Tooru's back, arms, thighs, eyes glassy and glazed with pleasure as Tooru inched closer to steal a messy kiss.

His apprehensions were finally abated and replaced by raw confidence. He felt invincible. Fuck, he felt ready to rule the world. But instead, he picked up the pace, counting the seconds in his head before he allowed his Iwa-chan to take another precious breath, relishing the sensual way his name played on Hajime's parted lips and kissing said lips as a reward every time the asphyxiation period was over.

Hajime came untouched a while later. Unable to withstand the erotic sight, Tooru followed him suit with a broken moan. He didn't collapse on top of his lover, like he usually did as he didn't want to limit Hajime's breathing capacity more than he already had. So instead, he sat back on his heels and stared at the ceiling, wondering which God blessed him with Iwaizumi Hajime when suddenly a hoarse voice spoke, "Are you alright?"

Chuckling, Tooru eased out of his lover, holding their gazes locked. "I should be the one asking you that."

"I am fine," Hajime grunted and tried to sit, only to fall back down, "Woah, dizzy."

Tooru's stomach made a dangerous flip. "Iwa-chan?" When Hajime didn't answer him, cold sweat showered him. "Hajime!"

"Hush, I'm alright," the other mumbled, eyelids heavy, "Gimme a moment."

But Tooru was already panicking. "Oh God, I knew I shouldn't have done this, I am so sorry Hajime, I'm so fucking useless -- should I call an ambulance-"

"Say one more word and I'll hit you, dumbass." Hajime was glaring heatedly at him. "Stop saying you're useless when this is what's supposed to happen."

" _Fainting_ is not what's supposed to happen, Hajime!"

"I'm just feeling a little lightheaded, shithead. _That's_ what supposed to happen."

Tooru pouted and tried to mend for his sins by caressing Hajime's hair. "Can I get you something?", he asked, calmer now, "Water? Chocolate? A blanket?"

"Water sounds good."

Without another word, Tooru literally bolted out of the bed, into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before teleporting back into their bedroom. "Here," he murmured as he sat down next to Hajime.

"Thanks."

With sharp eyes and a soothing hand on Hajime's shoulder, Tooru waited for him to quench his thirst before retrieving the bottle and placing it on the bedside table. Then, he hugged the love of his life tightly against his chest and breathed in his beautiful scent. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Are you dizzy?"

"Not anymore, no."

Relief washed over his in waves. "Do you need anything else?"

Hajime sighed in his neck and held him close. "Just answer me something."

"Of course."

"Did you enjoy this? This kind of play I mean."

Tooru felt his stomach clench once again. He wasn't sure of what to answer. Well, the truth was that he fucking _loved_ it and he hadn't felt so sexually satisfied in a really long time but he didn't want his answer to pressure Hajime into doing something he didn't like--

"The truth, Shittykawa," Hajime grunted seconds later.

"I didn't even say anything, Iwa-chan," Tooru chuckled.

"I can literally hear your brain cells dying because of your over-thinking. Don't do this to them, you don't have many to spare after all."

"Um, that's kinda rude."

"What's rude is you not answering my question." Hajime freed himself from the embrace and caught Tooru's gaze head on. "Now answer me. The _truth_."

Tooru casted his eyes to the side and sighed. "Yes, of course I like it, Iwa-chan."

Briefly, he caught Hajime nodding, "Good, because I fucking loved it."

"Huh?"

Pushing the sheets off of him, Hajime jumped to his feet and stretched. "We are doing this again," he stated before motioning with his chin towards the bathroom, "Now get your ass off the bed and into the shower because I'd like to sleep some time soon."

Tooru followed him with his eyes as he headed towards their bathroom, feeling a wave of emotion overwhelm him. Iwa-chan wasn't good with words; he was rather unrefined and straightforward, yet his body language, these eyes of his all glazed with satisfaction, that small smile on his face and the absent crease between his eyebrows told Tooru all he needed to know; they told him that he did well, that he treated Hajime the right way. And that was everything Tooru cared about.

He pressed his hand on his chest, right over his racing heart and chuckled breathlessly. "Somehow..." He took a deep breath, standing up. "Somehow I feel invincible."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
